


Let it all go

by Erengalad



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erengalad/pseuds/Erengalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siriwan. Como después de más de una década los feels no me dejan parar quieta, esto es un: ¿qué hubiese pasado si Siri hubiese sobrevivido a Azure? Lo marco como M porque estamos en plenas Guerras Clon y nunca se sabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I will never leave you

\- Por todas las estrellas, Obi-Wan, me estoy muriendo. ¿Tienes que interrumpirme ahora? -la débil voz de Siri Tachi todavía conservaba ese toque de exasperación e impaciencia que siempre hacía sonreír al jedi.

No fue así aquella vez. Aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que la congoja y el miedo no se hiciesen patentes en su rostro, Obi-Wan temía por Siri; sentía cómo la vida se le escapaba a medida que su respiración se tornaba más y más pesada y sus ojos azules se nublaban. El bláster la había alcanzado de lleno en el vientre en aquel arriesgado movimiento, y el daño pronto se tornaría en irreparable. Porque se negaba a pensar que no quedaba una sola oportunidad de salvarla. Simplemente, no podía.

-No vas a morir -dijo firmemente, acariciando con suavidad su pelo. Temía que durmiese y no despertase; temía que muriese allí, lejos de todo-. No vas a morir. No voy a dejar que lo hagas.

 La débil sonrisa de Siri tembló hasta desaparecer en un gesto de dolor, pero pronto sus rasgos se dulcificaron de nuevo.

 -Eso no depende de ti, mi buen amigo -torpemente, con los dedos entumecidos, intentó alcanzar su cinturón-. Ayúdame -le pidió, en un susurro ronco.

 -¿Qué…? -pero la respuesta le llegó antes de terminar de formular la pregunta; Obi-Wan apartó con suavidad la mano de Siri y sacó de uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón el cristal azul que la jedi siempre llevaba encima. Cerró los dedos de ella sobre su superficie cálida y los envolvió con sus propias manos.

 Siri intentó liberar su manos con otra débil sonrisa.

 -No… es para ti -dijo, colocando la pequeña gema en la mano de Obi-Wan-. Así nunca te dejaré.

 -No vas a morir -le repitió él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Aguanta. Resiste.

 Pero la esperanza de Kenobi casi se desvaneció cuando la inconsciencia se apoderó de ella.


	2. But I have to give you up

-Tengo miedo por Siri -dijo Padmé, aferrándose a Anakin con fuerza cuando el muchacho llegó hasta ella. En silencio, la abrazó, dejando que toda la angustia y el miedo que había sentido al creer que la nave de la Senadora había sido derribada en combate saliesen de él. Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad de responderle, porque en aquellos momentos su maestro acababa de salir de la nave maldita de Magus, y lo hacía cargando con alguien en sus brazos.

 

Su mirada era terrible; ardía con el fuego de la ira y la vehemencia de un odio inconmensurable, aún incluso cuando Obi-Wan intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que esas emociones lo abandonasen y no nublasen su juicio. Pero también había miedo; un horror tan profundo que incluso Taly, que no era sensible a la Fuerza, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

 

-¿Está muerta? -las palabras de Padmé fueron más una afirmación que una pregunta.

 

-Eso no va a ocurrir hoy -dijo Obi-Wan gravemente. Después, se dirigió directamente a su aprendiz, con la desesperación tintando sus palabras-. Te necesito, Anakin.

 

-Maestro -Anakin se adelantó unos pasos, intentando no mirar a su esposa. Percibía claramente cómo la vida de Siri se apagaba y, en aquellos momentos, sólo podía preguntarse cómo se sentiría si algo así le pasase a ella. ¿Podría mantener esa máscara de determinación tan característica de su Maestro? Sabía que no; la amaba demasiado como para dejar que nunca, jamás, su querida Padmé corriese esa suerte, mientras que Obi-Wan y la Maestra Tachi sólo eran amigos-. ¿Cuál es la situación?

 

Obi-Wan se dirigió al crucero que Anakin acababa de aterrizar con pasos pesados, completamente ajeno a las figuras de Taly y Padmé, que apuntaban con sus armas a un inconsciente Magus. Era incapaz de concentrar su atención en algo que no fuesen los débiles latidos del corazón de Siri, que parecían marcar los lentos compases de una obra que termina.

 

No. No iba a acabar. No podía hacerlo.

 

-Sus heridas escapan a la medicina de campaña -dijo con una fría calma, subiendo la rampa. Localizó inmediatamente la bahía médica y tendió el cuerpo inerte de Siri en una de las cuatro camillas-. La he tratado con bacta, pero las heridas internas son graves. Si no recibe pronto atención médica, morirá.

 

-Es una de nuestras mejores pilotos -atinó a decir Anakin, siguiendo apresuradamente a su maestro. Había algo en el tono calmado en el que hablaba Obi-Wan que lo turbaba profundamente; como si realmente aquella aparente paz ocultase un torrente de emociones que el jedi de mayor edad no estaba dispuesto a expresar allí y entonces-. El centro médico de Felucia es lo más…

 

-Tendrías que evadir a todo un contingente separatista, Anakin -zanjó Obi-Wan secamente, comprobando que el vendaje que había improvisado en torno al torso de Siri seguía intacto. Rápidamente, colocó unas vías en su mano izquierda y la conectó al suministro de bacta-. Saleucami está a menos de un pársec. Bandomeer...

 

-Obroa-skai -lo interrumpió Anakin, accionando las barreras de la camilla; en caso de turbulencias en el despegue, Siri no caería de allí-. Creo que es nuestra mejor oportunidad. Tres pársecs, maestro.

 

Obi-Wan se detuvo por un momento para mirar a su padawan, pensativo. Tres pársecs era mucho. ¿Podría aguantar Siri todas esas horas de viaje? No le hacía falta posar la mano sobre su frente para saber que ardía de fiebre y, aunque la hemorragia se había detenido, la perdida de sangre había sido importante. Estaba débil, muy débil, y ni siquiera sabía qué tenía a nivel interno. Asintió.

 

-Vete. Mantente en contacto conmigo y… -y aquí, Obi-Wan tragó saliva y bajó la mirada hacia el rostro de Siri-… avísame si ocurre algo. Taly irá contigo -continuó-. Intentaré contactar con la Maestra Eerin para que vaya a vuestro encuentro, si puede.

 

Anakin asintió, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Taly había demostrado ser capaz con un bláster en las manos y, sin duda, alejarlo del hombre que había matado a sus padres hacía tantos años, era el movimiento más inteligente si querían evitar cualquier acción vengativa. Además, conocía a Siri, y la apreciaba profundamente. Él tendría vía libre para pilotar y preocuparse por la nave mientras el muchacho se encargaba de la jedi herida.

 

-Me encargaré de poner a Padmé a salvo en Coruscant y de entregar a Magus a las autoridades de la República -continuó rápidamente, colocando una mano en el hombro de su aprendiz-. Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Anakin.

 

 _Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Siri,_ añadió para sí, deteniéndose brevemente ante la camilla. Obi-Wan Kenobi abandonó la nave con la sensación de que una parte de su alma se había quedado atrás, con ella.


	3. Chapter 3

-Estarán bien -murmuró Padmé, más para sí misma que para que la escuchase Obi-Wan. El jedi estaba ocupado intentando contactar con alguien, al parecer, sin demasiado éxito. Pese a que les había dado a todos órdenes precisas de cómo proceder, la senadora se sentía algo incómoda; era la misma incomodidad que sentía en Coruscant, cada vez que despedía a Anakin.

En tiempos de guerra, aquella sensación se había hecho incluso más acuciante, quizá porque ambos sabían que podían morir en cualquier momento, y que cada vez podía ser la última que se viesen. Sin embargo, aquella vez temía más por los acompañantes de Anakin que por él mismo. Padmé exhaló un breve suspiro y volvió a mirar a Magus.

Por suerte, seguía inconsciente, aunque estaba plenamente convencida de que, si despertaba y veía el modo en que Obi-Wan lo miraba, podría caerse muerto ahí mismo. Antes, cuando había salido de aquella nave derribada con el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañera en brazos, Padmé había temido que el jedi hiciese una locura y ajusticiase al cazarecompensas allí mismo. Pero la furia y el odio en su mirada y en su porte apenas sí habían durado un suspiro.

-¡Bant! -exclamó Kenobi detrás de ella-. Tenemos una emergencia. ¿Dónde estás? -Padmé no se giró, pero puso un oído en la conversación. La suave voz de la Mon Calamari, distorsionada a su paso por el comunicador, pareció tranquilizar al maestro jedi-. Gracias a las estrellas que estás cerca -oyó el suspiro de alivio de Obi-Wan-. ¿Crees que puedes…? Sí, Anakin tiene tu frecuencia. Ya le he dado instrucciones. Obroa-skai. Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Bant.

Obi-Wan volvió a insertar su comunicador en el cinturón y se acercó a Padmé. La joven debía haber tenido unos nervios de acero para pilotar la nave por aquellos cañones bajo el intenso fogueo al que se habían visto sometidos, así como para obedecer las instrucciones que Siri le había dado antes unos pocos segundos antes de saltar del crucero en marcha para enfrentarse a Magus.

-Ahora es un prisionero de guerra -dijo en voz baja, inclinándose ante el cazarrecompensas, que comenzaba a despertar; Padmé aguantó la respiración; el jedi seguía teniendo su arma en el cinturón, pero conocía los reflejos que tenía. Si quería matarlo, lo haría en apenas unas milésimas de segundo. Pero Obi-Wan se limitó a bloquearle las muñecas con un par de electroesposas, y a tirar bruscamente de él para ponerlo en pie.

Pese a su debilidad, a que Obi-Wan lo arrastraba sin miramientos hacia la rampa de acceso, y a que Padmé seguía apuntándolo firmemente con su arma, Magus intentó resistirse a subir al crucero republicano.

-La atacaste sin piedad. Sin pararte a pensar, o a sentir en lo que estabas haciendo -le dijo suavemente, arrojándolo a la pequeña celda de la nave; las paredes estaban especialmente diseñadas para no dejar entrar ni salir ningún impulso electro-magnético, bloqueando la entrada y salida de comunicaciones y el uso de dispositivos-. Pero yo no soy como tú. Eres un rehén, y ahora tu destino depende de la justicia de la República.

Padmé guardó su bláster en una cartuchera y corrió a la cabina antes de que Obi-Wan tuviese tiempo de mandarla a ponerse al frente de la nave. Cuando él terminó de bloquear la entrada a la celda, ella ya había despegado.

-¿Coruscant? -preguntó la Senadora. Casi esperaba que el maestro la enviase a Obroa-Skai, con el resto del equipo.

-Coruscant -confirmó Kenobi, dejándose caer en el asiento de copiloto. Respiraba profundamente y su gesto era neutro, pero le costaba controlar el desasosiego que sentía. El único gesto que se permitió fue el de cerrar los ojos brevemente y cubrirlos con una mano, en silencio.


	4. Chapter 4

Los cruceros republicanos solían tener una bahía médica bien surtida, especialmente en aquellos tiempos. Además del instrumental necesario para realizar intervenciones quirúrgicas de urgencia y varios armarios repletos de medicinas, un droide médico estaba a disposición de la tripulación. Lo cual era una suerte, porque ni Anakin Skywalker ni Talesan Fry eran doctores.

El aprendiz de jedi se reunió con su compañero de viaje tan pronto como hubo propulsado la nave al hiperespacio; tenía el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, pero sus movimientos eran mecánicos, metódicos. Por un lado, estaba preocupado por Padmé, aunque sabía que estaría a salvo junto a su maestro; pero el propio Obi-Wan también lo preocupaba. ¿Estaría el jedi a punto de hacer una locura?, se preguntó, rozando el cuello de Siri con los dedos, para buscar su pulso.

-Apenas le ha bajado la fiebre -murmuró, alzando la vista hacia el droide médico-. ¿Qué le estás haciendo? 

El droide giró una cabeza plagada de sensores hacia el joven, sin dejar de trabajar.

-Le estoy cosiendo tejidos desgarrados -respondió, con una voz metálica e impersonal, mientras tres de sus apéndices seguían trabajando en una de las piernas de la jedi derribada. 

Taly alzó la vista por unos momentos antes de seguir desinfectando todas las heridas superficiales que detectaba; en aquellos momentos, cubría con una gasa empapada en bacta un largo rasguño que cubría el antebrazo derecho de Siri. Probablemente, el traje se le habría desgarrado cuando había saltado de su nave y la abrasión habría hecho el resto.

-El pulso se le ha estabilizado -comentó en voz baja; durante aquella corta misión, no había cogido mucha confianza con Skywalker, pero tenía la sensación de que el joven jedi no sentía demasiado aprecio por él. Lo comprendía, en parte, después de aquella negociación que había rozado el chantaje, pero tendrían que colaborar por el bien de Siri-. Aún así, no es precisamente fuerte. ¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer?

-Ha perdido mucha sang… -comenzó a decir el droide. 

-Su conexión con la Fuerza está ayudando a acelerar el proceso de curación -interrumpió Anakin, abriendo uno de los armarios, en busca de algo con lo que ayudar.

Taly asintió rígidamente. Anakin estiró los dedos de la mano biónica y, tras ponerse unos guantes, corrió a ayudar al pelirrojo; podía sentir el cariño y la preocupación que sentía por la Maestra Tachi, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender cuál era el lazo que los unía. Había estado presente cuando él le había devuelto aquel cristal de color azul, y había percibido el agrado que tanto ella como su maestro sentían por aquel muchacho.

Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Taly ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cargada de añoranza.

-Siri y Obi-Wan me salvaron la vida hace dieciocho años -dijo en voz baja-. Aunque fue una misión accidentada. Ellos mismos eran muy jóvenes, y nos encontramos con que la nave en la que habíamos conseguido escapar estaba preparada para explotar tan pronto como saliésemos del hiperespacio. 

-Obi-Wan no me ha contado esa aventura -dijo el jedi; en parte, agradecía la conversación. El silencio entre ambos, sólo con el ruido mecánico del droide de fondo, hubiese sido incómodo. Esbozó una sonrisa divertida-. Supongo que no ocurrió nada relevante que sirva de lección a un aprendiz. 

Taly se encogió de hombros y, a pesar de todo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. 

-Bueno; supongo que tanto él como Siri podrían enseñarte cómo sobrevivir en una cueva con un niño que no quiere comer durante más de una semana -comentó con tono ligero, asegurando el último vendaje-. ¿Cuántas horas de viaje nos quedan? Sugiero, aunque estés al mando, que establezcamos turnos de descanso. Nos vendrá bien. 

Talesan Fry era al menos ocho años estándar mayor que Anakin Skywalker, pero las batallas que había librado habían añadido años al rostro del joven jedi. Alzó la vista del hombro de Siri, donde había aplicado el contenido de una ampolla de bacta a una quemadura que no parecía muy grave. 

-Unas doce horas estándar, contando con el aterrizaje. No hay mucho que pueda hacer en cabina mientras estamos en el hiperespacio, pero puedo cubrir el primer turno si estás cansado. 

-No -Taly negó con la cabeza, tiró la gasa que había estado empleando al cubo de desperdicios y cogió otra limpia-. Preferiría quedarme con Siri. No quiero dejarla sola mientras el droide trabaja.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos y asintió. A Talesan no le había hecho falta continuar hablando para explicarle porqué sentía que debía quedarse junto a la Maestra Tachi, pero él ya lo había adivinado. Era una lealtad que podía encontrarse en pocos seres.

Talesan ladeó la cabeza para ver cómo el jedi abandonaba la estancia en silencio, pensativo. Pero pronto se giró de nuevo hacia su amiga. Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, como si eso pudiese ayudarla a regresar antes de su inconsciencia. Como si eso hiciese que aquellas palabras que repetía en su mente una y otra vez, _estoy a tu lado, no vas a morir_ , fuesen algo más que un ruego.


End file.
